


Please not you again

by polish_kabby_lover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polish_kabby_lover/pseuds/polish_kabby_lover
Summary: What do you do when everything goes wrong? How do you keep going? It's not always easy. Especially when you haven't slept for almost 40 hours. And what if suddenly happens something potentially good?__________________________________________Just a little fluffy Kabby something. Their talk in the last episode was gorgeous but I miss my babies together!!Enjoy and comment!!!! :) :)





	1. Single rose

"...Chocolate? Got it. Butter? Got it. Flour? Got it", Abby muttered under her breath while slowly moving forward among shelves in a nearby shop, "Okay so what do I don't have yet is..."

Suddenly a loud noise brought her back from her thoughts. A man she ran into cursed under his breath and got to collecting his scattered things from the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I really am", Abby immediately kneeled down next to him to help, "I was just so concentrated on my shopping list and didn't see you"

"So just watch your steps next time, would you?", he grumbled without even looking at her and stood up with all his belongings.

"Like I said I am really sorry", Abby felt embarrassed about her clumsiness and blushed a little, "I will just go... And I promise to be more careful"

Abby immediately turned on her heel and walked toward a till, while the man was left in a middle of shop staring at her back. Moment later he shook his head and went back to continue his shopping.

 

...

 

"Hey honey, I'm back!", Abby slammed the door behind her and started taking off her jacket.

"Oh, finally!", Clarke came down the stairs and took a shopping bag from her mom, "I was getting worried about you. You were supposed to be home almost an hour ago"

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to drop by the shop and totally forgot to call"

"Shop? Why? We went shopping only two days ago", Clarke made a confused face.

"I needed to buy tampons. And also I bought things to do these absolutely delicious chocolate cookies you can't live without"

"Ohh you're the best mom! You know that right?" Clarke sighed and hugged her mom.

"I know, I know", Abby laughed.

Clarke got to unpacking the bag and Abby started preparing other ingredients.

"Wait, where did you put those tampons? They're not here"

"What do you mean they're not here? I put everything in the bag"

"Nope, they're not here", Clarke exclaims and shows her an empty bag.

_Why today? Why it has to happened to her today? When she is hungry, tired and really needs those damn tampons. But right, she remembers now, she was supposed to go for them when she suddenly ran into that guy and was so distracted that forgot._

"Crap! It's because of that strange man! I forgot!" Abby put everything away and went to put her shoes again, while cursing under her breath.

"Uuu what man? Tell me all about him!" A big smile appeared on Clarke's face and she went all excited.

"Stop it. There's nothing to tell. I just got distracted and ran into him. Just my clumsiness", Abby rolled her eyes and reached for her wallet, "Okay I'm gonna go for them and you prepare here everything so I can make us cookies"

The weather was perfect. It was a warm summer evening and the sun was about to disappear behind a horizon so she decided to take a walk instead of driving. Abby was slowly walking with her head slightly lifted so she could feel the sun on her face when her phone rang loudly.

“Dr. Abigail Griffin”, she answered with her doctor-mode voice already knowing what she was gonna hear, “I will be there in ten”

She turned around, started running toward the house to get her car and then…

 

CRACK!

 

All she felt was pain in her hip starting to spread up her back. She closed her eyes hoping that it’s just a dream and this day is way too terrible to be real but her hope was blown by two big hands gently shaking her head and a voice that followed.

“Ma’am! Ma’am can you hear me?”

 _She knew that voice_ _… She was sure. But where did she hear it?_ It took her a moment to realize that the memory isn’t so distant and she actually did hear it today. Her eyes immediately snapped open and disbelief was written all over her face.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you. Oh God it’s second time today. You must think the worst about me…”, she started babbling but was interrupted.

“Can you tell me if you feel any pain? I’m gonna call 911 either way but I need to know it right now”, the man had the same stern look like the last time she ran into him.

“What? 911? Oh no, there’s no need. I’m fine. I really need to go”

Abby stood up, the adrenaline did its work so the pain was gone and she was only left with slight dizziness. She started to continue her previous path but it caused the world to whirl in front of her and she felt strong arms catching her before she hit the ground.

“It looks like I’m driving you to a hospital myself”, he muttered under his breath and lifted Abby from the ground to put her in his car.

She was woken up by swaying, caused by rhythmic steps, in somebody’s arms. Last actions came to her in an instant and she started fighting his grip.

“Put me down”, her voice came out as a whisper, not strong enough to convince him.

“We’re almost in the E.R”, his grip tighten a little.

“Put me down or I’ll scream. And believe me I can be loud”, this time her voice was stronger and her treat caused him to sigh and eventually put her on the ground.

She walked into E.R with her head held high but secretly gripping his arm to help her keep her balance.

“Dr. Griffin!  They’re waiting for you in the O.R. I’ll let them know you’re already here”, a nurse gave her a warm smile and reached for a phone.

“Abby! Finally! We’ve got a multiple trauma. He was cleared by neuro but the rest is just a huge mess. Let’s go, it’s gonna be a long night”, young man, clearly excited, took Abby’s arm to lead her.

“Jackson, slow down. You go, I need to stay here”, she tried her best to smile and not show any sign of weakness.

“Are you okay? You don’t look good”, Jackson’s face became worried, “I know you had an 36-hour shift but has something happened?

“It’s nothing. I just can’t operate today”, this time her fake smile was even less convincing.

“It’s not nothing. She had an accident, a major one. I suppose”, Abby rolled her eyes at his words and looked at him ready to respond but she was left speechless when all she could see on his face was worry.

“What?!”, Jackson yelled and a few people in the room started to pay attention to them, “What happened?!

“She ran under the wheels of my car and then lost consciousness for almost 10 minutes”

By this point Jackson looked more than horrified and Abby felt embarrassed. Again.

“Somebody get me a wheelchair for dr. Griffin!”, Jackson shouted, “We’ll do a CT and see if it’s really nothing, okay?

She was too exhausted to pretend anymore so she whispered a little “okay” and lost her consciousness once again.

“Stay with me Abby! GET ME THAT FREAKING WHEELCHAIR NOW!”, Jackson caught her in his arms and looked at a man still standing next to him, “You want to be useful?, after a quick nod he gave him Abby’s phone, “Call Clarke, she’s Abby’s daughter”

“What about her husband?”, guy was already looking for Clarke’s number when Jackson’s answer made him lift his gaze.

“She’s a widow”, after that he was gone.

 

…

 

He didn’t want to overhear the conversation between Abby and her daughter but when he was about to enter a room and heard what was it about he froze.

“Shh Clarke it’s okay. I’m okay”, Abby was gently stroking her daughter’s cheek and wiping away tears streaming down her face.

“I was so scared when I got the call. I thought…”, Clarke was sobbing in her mothers’ arms, “I thought I’d be all alone. First dad and now it could be you…

“Hey, stop!”, Abby lifted her head so she could look her in the eyes, “This is not like the last time with dad. I’m alive. Do you hear me? I am alive.

“Okay… But promise me you will be more careful. I can’t lose you too”, Clarke gave her mom a fade smile.

“I promise”

Abby was hugging her daughter when she saw him leaning against the door looking at her intently. She raised her eyebrows with an unsaid question.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overhear but I didn’t want to interrupt you either. I just came to give you back your phone before I leave”, he put it on the small table next to her bed and turned to leave.

“Wait”, she said quietly, “Where did you find my phone?”

“Detective Kane called me”, Clarke send a warm smile in his direction wiping away last tears that remained on her face, “You two talk, I’ll go for some water”

“Thank you, Detective”, she started when they were alone.

“It’s Marcus”, he interrupted, “And it was really nothing”

“No, it wasn’t”, Abby smiled, “Thank you for everything, Marcus”

The way she said his name with her low voice, slower and quieter than the rest of the sentence surprised him. Silence fell between them as they held their gaze. Marcus slowly came closer to sit on a chair beside her bed not throwing his eyes off of her even for a second. From here Abby could see how handsome he really was. She spotted a small scar near his lower lip and immediately thought about kissing him there. Then she moved her gaze higher and saw his perfect hair with that one curl on his forehead which she assumed was too stubborn to stay with the rest and made her want to brush it away only to get to know the sensation of it. His words made her look him in the eyes again and she was stunned. His deep, brown eyes looked at her with such intensity.

“How do you feel?”, he whispered or at least Abby thought he did.

“I’m fine. Exhaustion connected with brain concussion gave that scary outcome but it all comes down to a bruised hip and a headache”, she reassured him with a soft smile, “I’m sorry for running under your wheels. You wasted your entire evening being stuck here. It had to ruin your plans”

“Oh no, I didn’t have any plans”, Marcus shook his head with a little laugh, “I stayed because I wanted to know… I’m glad you’re okay”

And then happened something Abby thought she could only dream about. Marcus’s hand reached her face to remove a strand that stuck to her cheek. Then his eyes flickered to her mouth and he gently ran his thumb along her cheekbone. Abby released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, slightly parted her lips and her heart started to beat faster and faster and she thought it’s gonna jump out of her chest.

“You should really get some sleep. You’re exhausted”, with that he removed his hand and stood up, ”Take care of yourself, Abby”

Marcus left the room and she was left speechless both because she heard him say her name for the first time and because of this sudden change of action.

 

 _Two weeks later_ _…_

“Good morning, I’m Detective Kane. Can you summon dr. Abigail Griffin for me?”, Marcus asked a nurse in reception with his the most stern voice.

“She’s just finished her surgery and should be available”, nurse’s respond was dry and without any trust.

“Good. It’s urgent”, he smirked what only caused a nurse to turn her back to him when she called.

“Doctor you are needed in a reception”, there was a response on the other side which he couldn’t hear and a nurse nodded, “It’s a police, doctor. It’s urgent”

Nurse sent Marcus another distrustful look, “She’s on her way”

Few minutes later he saw Abby half-running with few people beside her whom she was clearly giving orders and at the same time writing recommendations for her other patients so she didn’t see him at first. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and a few strands was already out and hanging loosely on both sides of her face. She wore simple navy scrubs and a scrub cap with butterflies was in her pocket, clearly she took it off just minutes ago. In all this simplicity and rush she couldn’t be even more beautiful. Moment later she spotted him and shock appeared on her face. Abby dismissed younger doctors and came closer to him.

“Oh my God what did I do now?”, after a moment of shock she became worried.

“I’m sorry?”, Marcus was disorientated and a little confused of what she was talking about.

“Have I forgotten to pay for something in a shop? Oh you’re a detective so maybe I murdered someone in my sleep?”, she sighed loudly and ran her hand over her forehead to help remind herself what has she done.

“What? No, that’s not why I’m here”, he caught her arm to reassure her but quickly withdraw.

“Oh… I’m sorry”, Abby blushed and lowered her eyes to the ground, “Well then… What are you doing here? You need medical help or…?, she stopped in a middle of sentence and left the rest of it unspoken.

“I’m here to apologize”, Marcus smiled and it made Abby lift her gaze again.

“What for?”, Abby returned a smile and became curious.

“For my bad behavior two weeks ago”, Marcus’s voice was half-serious.

“What are you talking about? If I remember correctly it was me who ran into you. _Twice._

The exaggeration of the last word made Marcus laugh out loud what only caused Abby to blush even more.

“Yeah I can’t deny that. But I wasn’t exactly polite to you in the shop either”, he grimaced, “Will you forgive me?”

“It depends on what can you offer me in return”, she decided to tease him a little and faked a sad face behind which she hid a smirk.

“Saturday night, dinner, only you and me. What do you say?”, he presented her a single, red rose which he held hidden behind his back all this time.

A hint of affection appeared in her eyes as she accepted a gift.

“Okay”


	2. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry for waiting so long :( There will be more but I don't know when. I have the end of the school soon so hopefully I'll find some time to write an update. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_I can’t wait to see you tonight_

Abby smiled when she read the text on her phone and quickly typed the reply.

_Me too…_

Marcus’s next text came within a second.

_So I shouldn’t be worried that you won’t open your door tonight?_

Abby laughed at loud what only made Clarke even more annoyed.

“Mom can you finally put your phone away and focus on what really is important now?”

“Just a second honey”, Abby said not even looking at her daughter as she was already in the middle of writing a reply.

_Or maybe you should? You never know what might happen… :)_

_I knew it! It’s good that I came up with a solution for every possible scenario. There is no way to run away from me._

_You are very sure of yourself Marcus Kane._

“MOM!”

“Fine, fine…”, she sighed and threw her phone into her bag.

“You can’t actually be serious!”, Abby let out a panicked laugh when she saw what her daughter was holding, “I’m at least 15 years too old to wear this dress!”

Clarke held the dress even higher, grin on her face grew even bigger.

“Mom it’s a first date and you have to look like a goddess”, girl shook the dress in front of Abby’s face, “Marcus will forget how to speak after he sees you”

“I think I look just fine in this one and it’s definitely a lot less revealing”, she stated stubbornly but after seeing Clark’s faked-hurt expression she gave up, ”Fine.. I’ll try that one”

It took Abby a second to change into a dress that Clarke’s found but when she was all set she heard behind her back a breathless “wow” and she found the courage to look in the mirror. Her daughter was right. It fit perfectly. The cut in the front was deep enough to reveal her cleavage so the swell of her breasts was visible but not so much to be inappropriate. It hugged perfectly every curve of her body and ended just above her knees showing her long, slim legs.

“Ohh I can’t wait to see his face…”, exclaimed Clarke proudly clasping her hand at the same time.

“I think I might agree to wear this dress”, Abby whispered not tearing her eyes away from the mirror as she thought if Marcus would really like the dress as much as she and Clarke do or maybe if he would find it ridiculous and laugh when he sees her tonight. She quickly shook her head at the last thought and smiled looking at Clarke.

“I can’t believe this night is really happening”

…

“Clarke! What time is it?!”, Abby shouted from her bathroom.

“You should hurry! He’ll be here any second!

Abby looked in the mirror for the last time to make sure that her makeup was in order then took her purse and headed down the stairs. Nervousness made her hands shake and caused a lot of trouble in unlocking her phone to check if maybe Marcus had sent another text. A hint of disappointment appeared on her face when she saw an empty screen.

“Don’t worry. He’ll show up”, she heard Clarke murmur softly behind her.

“I literally feel like a teenager”, Abby laughed.

_15 minutes later…_

“He’s late… Maybe it was a bad idea since the beginning?”

“Calm down, he’ll get here”

_30 minutes later…_

Abby was pacing back and forth, disappointment mixed with anger on her face.

“Mom…”, Clarke started but Abby shot her an angry glare and interrupted her as soon as she started.

“If you are about to tell me that he will show up any second, you can save it for yourself. I really don’t need to hear that”, Abby involuntarily raised her voice.

“I was just gonna ask if you maybe would want to watch a movie together?”, Clarke gave her mom a small smile.

“Yeah… I’d like that. But I want to change into something more comfortable first”

_60 minutes later…_

The lights of the TV were flashing in a dark living room where Abby sat on a sofa with Clark’s head lying on her knees as she was gently stroking her daughter’s hair. After a while she lifted Clarke’s head so she could stand up.

“I need some fresh air. You don’t need to wait for me”

Clarke hugged tightly her mother and wished her good night then she headed to her bedroom.

Abby was walking down the dark street where the only source of light came from the stars which were unusually bright tonight. While staring at them she wondered why did she think, even for a second, that she could have it again. She had a smart, beautiful daughter and it should be enough but for some stupid reason the need of mans’ arms around her hasn’t faltered since she met Marcus. Why did she dream about him when she knew that this part of her life was long gone? She wondered that maybe it was possible to fall in love again after losing a spouse. It wasn’t until a loud sound of an ambulance brought her back to reality did she realize where her feet have taken her. She decided to join her colleagues and take an extra shift. Throwing herself into work will definitely take her thoughts elsewhere.

_In the meantime…_

A loud knocking on the front door woke up Clarke. She threw a robe on herself and ran to check who the hell would it be that late. When she opened the door she froze and felt the anger that has risen inside her.

“What do you want?”, she snapped.

Marcus was standing there with a guilty expression on his face and a single red rose in his right hand.

“Hello Clarke. Is your mother home?”, he asked clearly afraid of a young girl.

“Why? What do you want from her now? Don’t you think that you’re a little too late?, she looked at her phone and added, “Like almost 3 hours too late?”

“I just want to talk. I want to explain…”, he started but Clarke didn’t let him continue.

“My mother doesn’t want to speak with you and I advise you to keep away from her, Kane”, she shot him the last angry look and shut the door.

Marcus threw the rose to the nearby bin and walked away.

…

“Abby would you mind checking on my post-ops? I have another surgery coming in and my intern for tonight is dumb”, Jackson looked at her with pleading eyes.

“No problem”, she laughed, “But don’t call them like that! Remember that we were the same during our first year”

“I think I’ll never understand why you’re defending them”, Jackson laughed while walking away toward an O.R., “Oh and I still have a chart of the patient from the room 249. I’ll have someone sent it to you soon but it was just a standard appendectomy”

“It’s okay, don’t worry”, she sent him a warm smile and walked into the room 249.

“Hello, I’m dr. Griffin and dr. Jackson asked me to see how are you feeling after your surgery”, Abby warmly greeted a patient, “Unfortunately I don’t have your chart yet so if you could tell me your name”

“It’s Vera, sweetie. And I feel great”, an elderly woman indeed looked really good, “I could go home any minute”

“Not so fast”, Abby laughed at the woman’s impatience, “You’ve just had a serious surgery”

“It wasn’t that serious comparing to being shot for example”, Vera waved her hand at that like what happened to her was nothing.

“Were you shot before?”, a concerned look appeared on Abby’s face.

“Oh no, not me. But my son was. A few times actually. He’s a detective”, a bigger smile grew on her face at the mention of her child.

“You must be a really proud mother”, Abby sent her a smile of her own and checked Vera’s belly for any sign of possible post-op complication.

“I sure am. Do you have kids, doctor?”

“I have a daughter. She’s almost an adult now”, Abby’s face lightened a little when she thought about Clarke.

“You and your husband are about to face the most difficult part of parenting”, a hint of sympathy appeared behind Vera’s smile when she added, “Letting her go”

Abby stopped for a moment to think about the thing that has been worrying her for a while now. How she was supposed to let go the only person she loved?

“She’s all I have”, Abby’s smile faltered, “My husband died in a car crash four years ago”

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that”, Vera laid a hand on Abby’s in a comforting gesture, “It must have been really hard for you”

“I tried to be a mother and a father to her but I know that she still misses him so much”

“I’m sure you did great”, a smile appeared again on her face, “I always tell my son to slow down a bit. To sit behind a desk, not to go after all the bad guys. Especially now when he has kids. A loss of a parent is extremely painful for a child”

“So you’re a grandmother?”, Abby change a subject to switch into a lighter mood.

“I am for four years now but they’re both almost adult. My son adopted them after he freed them from an abusive father and a junkie mother”, she was searching for a photos in her bag when a quiet knocking on the door made them both look in its direction, “Oh! And this is my son! We were just talking about you, sweetheart. Meet dr. Griffin”

“Abby?”, a disbelief was written all over his face.

“Marcus”, Abby nodded in his direction without really meeting his eyes.

“You two know each other?”, Vera was looking at them without knowing what was going on.

“You could say that”, Abby grabbed all of her medical equipment and forced herself to send Vera a warm smile, “I have other patients to see. Dr. Jackson will come visit you after his surgery”.

Abby left the room without even looking at Marcus. However his eyes were on her all the time until she shut the door behind her.

“Was she the one that you told me about yesterday?”

“How…?”, Marcus walked closer to Vera’s bed.

“I’m your mother. I know things”, she sent him a smile, “What are you still doing here? Go after her!”

Marcus only nodded and rushed to the door to go find Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think! :) :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean a world to me!


End file.
